Señor Melón
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Sonriendo ambos llegaron a la orilla, tal vez no vencerían al Señor del fuego Ozai o tal vez si ¿Quién sabe? Pero por lo menos, en estos momentos, el Señor Melón era todo suyo e iban a destruirlo.Drabble u oneshot


Disclaimer:Avatar le pertenece a Ncikelondeon, porque como Zutara que soy, si por mí fuera, obviamente Zuko y Katara estarían juntos y con la menos tres mocosos corriendo a su alrededor.

Es mi primer fic del Avatar, ojalá le sguste. Este fic es para Colmillos, conocida en Fanfiction cómo Silfide, ojalá te guste hermanita gemela xP

No sé si será spoiler, pero el fic trata sobre el señor melón, pertenece a el último capítulo de la serie, pero no rebela nada demasiado relevante de la serie U.U

* * *

Un soplo de aire fresco hace que unos mechones de su cabello caigan sobre su rostro, ligeramente molesta y valiéndose de su mano, los acomoda en su sitio. Bosteza aburrida mientras observa a Aang y Zuko practicando fuegocontrol, a lo lejos divisa a Toph echándole una considerable cantidad de arena a Sokka, lo cual provoca su risa y la de Suki.

Sonríe perezosamente y se levanta de las escaleras de mármol para luego dirigirse a paso lento hacia la costa, sin saber que está siendo vigilada por una mirada ámbar. Siente la espuma deslizarse suavemente entre sus pies mientras la suave brisa matutina mece su cabello, cierra los ojos, escucha el canto de las aves, los gritos de Sokka, las risas de Suki, Aang y Toph, sonríe apreciando aquel mágico momento, intenta guardarlo en su mente, sabe que este es uno de los pocos instantes de tranquilidad que les quedan antes de enfrentarse al señor del fuego. Escucha el ruido de un chapoteo cercano y al abrir los ojos se encuentra con la imagen de Zuko acercándose hacia ella, luce una expresión seria y ligeramente molesta.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunta la joven descendiente de la tribu agua percatándose de que su compañero está cubierto por arena

en todo el cuerpo.

-Aang y Toph-Contesta simplemente el maestro fuego tomando con sus manos el agua de mar y tirándosela contra el pecho-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunta antes de hundir la cabeza para quitar la arena del cabello.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Cuestiona un poco enfadada cruzándose de brazos.

-Curiosidad-Contesta alzando los hombros ligeramente, restándole importancia.

-Sólo quería disfrutar de uno de los últimos momentos de tranquilidad antes de..., bueno, tú sabes-

-Si, entiendo.-Responde alzando la vista hacia el cielo-Hace buen tiempo hoy ¿No crees?- Comenta observando las blancas y esponjadas nubes cruzar la bóveda celeste.

-Ahá-Responde ella desganadamente.

Un ligero silencio se interpone entre ellos, no es un silencio incómodo, ni tenso, más bien lo contrario, es cálido, agradable, lo que ambos necesitan, un poco de paz y tranquilidad para reflexionar.

Las risas de sus compañeros se vuelven más altas y cortan aquella atmósfera, curiosos ambos dirigen sus miradas hacia dónde se encuentran los demás integrantes del equipo, justo para comprobar cómo Sokka está intentando enseñarle a Momo cómo manejar una espada. Ambos alzan las cejas incrédulos, Katara resopla molesta y Zuko finge toser para disimular su risa. Silencio nuevamente.

-¿Crees que lo logremos?-Pregunta ella, destruyendo la calma que anteriormente se había asentado y al mismo tiempo observando el vaivén de las olas y las gaviotas volando sobre el mar.

-Son pocas las posibilidades pero si nos esforzamos y planeamos una buena estrategia tal vez lo logremos-

-Oigan holgazanes-

-¿Ahora qué diablos quieres Sokka?-Cuestiona Katara enfadada dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano, el cual se encuentra parado sobre la arena y con un melón bajo el brazo.

-Tienen que venir, vamos a practicar nuevamente nuestra batalla contra el Señor Melón y necesito que mi ofensiva sea buena ¿Oyeron?- Llamó molesto para luego darse vuelta y comezar a gritarle a Toph sobre que no lanzase más rocas en llamas.

- ¿Vamos?- Le invita Zuko emprendiendo su camino hasta la orilla.

Cómo toda respuesta Katara susurró, de forma que nada más el príncipe de la nación del fuego pudiese oírla, un "A veces me pregunto por qué no nací hija única" para obtener como toda respuesta del muchacho "Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, por lo menos tú no tienes cómo familiar a una loca tira relámpagos."

Sonriendo ambos llegaron a la orilla, tal vez no vencerían al Señor del fuego Ozai o tal vez si ¿Quién sabe? Pero por lo menos, en estos momentos, el Señor Melón era todo suyo e iban a destruirlo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer

Saludos :)


End file.
